Water Storm
by pirata-29
Summary: una nueva tripulante se una a la tripulacion del mugiwara y esta tendra mucho que ver con Luffy
1. Chapter 1

Aqua-fue lo único que atino a decir Luffy

Era un día normal en el Thousand Sunny... bueno todo lo normal que hemos aprendido que puede ser un día en este barco.

Luffy estaba jugando a las cartas con Chopper, Zoro estaba pegando una de sus siestas en cubierta, Nami acabando uno de sus mapas, Brook intentando verle la ropa interior, Sanji en la cocina, Usopp en la torre de vigía, Robin con uno de sus libros y finalmente Franky haciendo uno de sus muchos arreglos.

De repente Usopp dijo por el altavoz:

-Ei chicos allí ay algo!!

Todos lo oyeron así que se asomaron hacia donde señalaba Usopp y vieron un pequeño velero semi-hundido en el cual se podía apreciar que avía alguien.

-Luffy intenta coger a esa persona puede estar enferma-dijo Chopper con voz preocupada

-Enseguida… Gomu Gomu no Amidori (atrapa)-dijo estirando el brazo

Cuando volvió vieron que traía una muchacha de no más de 15 años.

Tenía el pelo negro y lo llevaba largo asta las caderas donde descansaban dos largas katanas lo que atrapo por completo la atención de Zoro. Lo que avía sido una falda negra i una camiseta violeta casi no quedaba nada cosa que Sanji i Brook se fijaron mucho (serán pervertidos)

La chica estaba acostada en el césped de cubierta i estaban todos a su alrededor.

Esta chica me suena de algo…-Dijo Robin pensativa- Ahora vuelvo

Mientras Robin se iba a buscar a saber el que todos estaban callados, el más raro era Luffy que estaba mirando a la chica como si no se lo creyera lo que veía.

-Las katanas son muy buenas-Dijo Zoro que avía sacado una de las katanas de la vaina i ahora la estaba examinando

-Y tu te fijas en eso!!- Le gritaron Brook y Sanji

-Es guapísima!!-Le dijo con sus típicos ojos de corazón

-Si tu lo dices…-murmuraron Franky Usopp y Chopper el cual se encontraba revisando a la chica

-Lo sabia!-Robin pego un grito que los tres antes mencionados se encontraban en un rincón i mirando a Robin con cara de "lo vuelves hacer y te mato"

-Que es lo que sabes Robin?- Pregunto Nami que ya empezaba a perder la paciencia por tener a esos imbeciles, Nami estaba un poco preocupada por Luffy que aun no se levantaba de su posición arrodillado al lado de la chica.

Aqua-fue lo único que atino a decir Luffy

Como… Capitán-san la conoce?-le dijo una muy sorprendida Robin

Robin quien es?-pregunto Zoro viendo que Luffy no respondía

Haber como lo explico…-(allí va un rollazo explicación xDxD)

-Esta chica después de Dragon es la más buscada por el gobierno-entonces Robin les enseño un cartel de "wanted" donde aparecía la foto de la chica que avían recogido, vieron que se llama Aqua "wather strom"

- Su recompensa es es es dddd de DE BERRIES-gritaron todos menos Luffy y Robin

-Pero que a hecho esta chica para que le pongan una recompensa tan alta!!-Grito un muy asustado y abrazado a Chopper Usopp.

-Según los del gobierno nacer-Suspiro con un tono muy amargo Luffy

Entonces el capitán cogio a la tal Aqua y la llevo a un camarote para que descansara.

Mientras los demás se fueron a la habitación del acuario a hablar de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Alguien sabe que tiene que ver ese bombón con Luffy-pregunto Sanji

-La verdad ni idea-contesto Nami -Solo se que tiene que ser muy peligrosa para que le hayan puesto esa recompensa

-Tiene que se muy Súper!!-Grito Franky

Los demás le miraron con cara de "que le ves de súper en una persona que te puede matar" (no se como se puede ser esa cara pero bueno algo muy raro) y Nami le propino una de sus "caricias"

-Yohohoh la he mirado muy bien y no parece peligrosa-dijo Brook- pero yo no la puedo mirar por que no tengo ojos "skull joke" yohohohhohoh

Ejem ejem podemos decir que gracias a Nami Brook termino mas muerto de lo que estaba

-Bueno yo me voy con Luffy la chica se veía herida-susurro Chopper

-Espera Copper-le dijo Nami que parecía la única que lo avía oído con el barullo que avía en ese momento

-Yo tambien vengo Doctor-san-Les siguió Robin

Los estuvieron buscando por los camarotes asta que al final los encontraron en el camarote de Luffy.

Ella estaba acostada en la cama y Luffy estaba escribiendo algo en un papel apoyado en el escritorio.

-Luffy…-Le llamo Nami

-Si?-pregunto el

Chopper ya e había dirigido a la cama y ya estaba revisando a la chica mientras Nami y Robin se habían sentado en unas sillas y en la habitación se sumo en un silencio absoluto.

Luffy ya avía acabado de escribir vete a saber que y ahora estaba de cara a las chicas, nadie decía nada.

-Mmmmmmm-Aqua empezó a despertar y lo primero que vio fue…

-Aaaaaaaaaa un tanuki- Grito toda asustada al ver a Chopper

-Que no soy un tanuki soy un reno!!-le dijo Chopper escondido detrás de las piernas de Robin

Entonces Aque se fijo en las demás personas de la habitación y cuando su mirada se postro en Luffy se dejo caer en la cama.

-Si definitivamente estoy alucinando – Dijo en un tono de voz de cómo i se diera cuenta de algo muy importante

-La verdad no estas alucinando- Le dijo Luffy en un tono burlón que los demás no le conocían

-Pero la ola… el velero… la tormenta… en serio que me he fumado??-Dijo observándose a si misma y viendo que casi no le quedaba ropa- Genial estoy flipando y encima semi-desnuda

-Como se te ocurre ir por Grand Line con un velero y encima en medio de una tormenta??-casi le regaño Nami- En cuanto a lo de la ropa no te preocupes yo te puedo dejar de la mía

Casi sin conocerse de nada las dos chicas de dirigieron al camarote de Nami.

Los demás se dirigieron a la sala del acuario donde raramente Zoro y Sanji estaban peleando y los demás apostando haber quien ganaría.

-Marimo!!

-Ceja de remolino!!

( Ya e imaginan a quien iban dirigidos los insultos jjeje) cundo llegaron Luffy como si no pasara nada se puso a apostar con los demás (que raroo)

Después de un rato la pelea aun continuaba y ninguno de los dos cedía asta que llegaron Nami y Aqua. Entonces Nami puso orden a su manera.

-Panda de inútiles!!-le propino unos cuantos golpes a cada uno

-Jajajajajajajaja-empezó a reírse a carcajadas Aqua

Entonces todos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de ella y se quedaron todos callados

-Weno después de este silencio tan incomodo voy a presentarme-empezó a decir- mi nombres es Aqua.D.Ly


	2. LUCHAREMOS POR TI

Ola gente!

La primera vez que escribi me olvide de decir unas cuantas cosas:

-Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen excepto los que no reconoccais que son de my loca imaginacion

-La historia comienza despues de Thriller Bark.

Y espero que os guste la historia y continueis leiendo

--LUCHAREMOS POR TI--

* * *

_LA GENTE AVECES CREE QUE ESTA COMPLETAMENTE SOLA PERO ESO NO ES VERDAD EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL MUNDO AY PERSONAS QUE TE ESTAN ESPERANDO, BUSCALAS._

_SIEMPRE AVRA ALGUIEN QUE LUCHARA POR TI QUE ESTARA A TU LADO NO LA RECHACES POR QUE ESAS PERSONAS EVITARA QUE TE VUELVAS A SENTIR SOLO._

* * *

-Weno después de este silencio tan incomodo voy a presentarme-empezó a decir- mi nombres es Aqua.D.Ly

-D??-Preguntaron todos menos Luffy y Aqua

-Ese es mi apellido, alguna otra pregunta??

-Si – dijo Ussop alzando la mano como el colegio

-Haber suéltalo – dijo Nami empezando a perder el control por el comportamiento infantil de sus nakamas

-Que tienes que ver con Luffy?-Pregunto Zoro por que era la pregunta que todos esperaban y por que ya quería echar una de sus siestas.

-Lo que tengo que ver con este que esta en otro mundo- y es que tenia razón por que Luffy estaba como ido –es que desgraciadamente es mi hermano mayor.

Todos se quedaron k.o. unos por la imagen de Luffy haciendo de hermano mayor y otros pensando que cada día la familia de Luffy les sorprendía más.

-Por cierto me han dicho que ya sabes quien es nuestro "padre"-esta ultima la palabra la dijo con sarcasmo

-Si, me lo dijo el abuelo- respondió sobándose la cabeza volviendo de vete a saber donde

-Así que te lo dijo el viejo loco??-Luffy solo asintió- Pues yo he conocido Dragon

-QUE!!-gritaron todos

-Como conoces al Revolucionario Aqua-san ??-le dijo Sanji a su "bombón"

-Siiiiiiiiii en una de mis escapadas de la marina – empezó a contar- el estaba en la misma isla así que nos encontramos como yo ya sabia quien era le dije cuatro cosas bien dichas muahahahahha-dijo con una risa que daba miedo de verdad

Todos los de la aviación se asustaron tanto que se escondieron algunos como por cogieron escondites tan " buenos" como por ejemplo Usopp y Chopper que se escondieron detrás de unos vasos ejem ejem.

-Weno yo ya me voy…-empezó pero no pudo terminar por que alguien la interrumpió

-De eso nada señorita-Le dijo Luffy- por lo que veo te metes en líos cada dos por tres y te tengo que tener más vigilada

-Si además que arias sola Aqua-san-le dijo Franki – además aquí te la pasaras SUPERRRRRR!!

Los demás estuvieron todos de acuerdo en que Aqua se quedara unos por miedo a que si decían que no Aqua los atacaría otros porque les caía bien la muchacha otros pues porque simplemente sí.

-Pero os traería muchos problemas me tuve que meter en una tormenta para escapar de una mal que no se puede controlar creedme solo hare mal.

- Eii Robin también dijo eso y mira luchamos por ella hasta el final y esta aquí con nosotros- le dijo cariñosamente Nami ya que en el tiempo que avían estado en el camarote se habían hecho buenas amigas enseguida- ahora eres nuestra nakama y lucharemos por ti como sea

- Gracias – Aqua se abrazo a Nami y derramo unas cuantas lagrimas que hacía rato que se resistían en sus ojos

-Si nos vendrá bien otra chica en la tripulación fufufuf-dijo Robin

-Yo quiero ves esas katanas mas a fondo…-(ya sabéis quien lo dijo)

-Señorita me deja ver su ropa interior- (warrooooo)

-SUPER!! Tendré a alguien a quien enseñarle el sistema del barco- dijo juntando sus brazos y haciendo su típica estrella

Los demás lo mirararon con cara de "otra vez no por favor" ya que Fanky les avía enseñado el sistema millones de veces

-Juju …jugaras conmigo- pregunto Chopper ya perdiendo un poco el miedo

-Claro renito-contesto Aqua abracándolo como a un peluche

-Yo te contare las aventuras del gran capitán Usopp- dijo el mentiroso del barco haciendo una pose de cómo si hubiera ganado una guerra-Chopper de he contado alguna vez la historia de cuando vencí un gigante con los ojos vendados..

Y así pasaron la tarde entre presentaciones, preguntas, risas , y mentiras por parte de alguien (quien será??)

Cuando ya avía llegado la noche y todos en el barco estaban dormidos … bueno no todos en cubierta se veían dos siluetas no se les veía la cara pero se podían distinguir que eran un hombre acompañado de una mujer que estaban mirando algún punto en el horizonte.

-La tormenta está a punto de comenzar…-empezó a decía la mujer

-Si se puede sentir- le contesto el hombre- pero esta vez no se podrá detener

-Y que haremos?-pregunto la mujer

-Luchar con los elementos…

Las dos siluetas se internaron en el barco y no volvieron a salir hasta la mañana

siguiente…

-Luchar con los elementos…

Las dos siluetas se internaron en el barco y no volvieron a salir hasta la mañana siguiente…

Ya era de mañana y en el barco empezó la actividad Sanji fue el primero en levantarse para preparar el desayuno pero cuando paso por delante del camarote de Luffy oyó como alguien gritaba

-Que no quiero!!-oyó como gritaba Luffy

-No te queda más remedio… además si no lo haces no sabes lo que te puedo hacer muahahaha- empezó lo que parecía la voz de Aqua

Sanji se pregunto qué diablos estarían haciendo esos dos pero prefirió ignorarlos, se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a prepararlo todo.

Los demás se fueron levantando y se dirigieron a la cocina algunos también escucharon los gritos pero no hicieron caso.

Poco a poco la cocina se fue llenando y solo faltaban el capitán y la nueva integrante que aun no aparecían.

De pronto todos volvieron a oír gritos que por lo visto se dirigían a la cocina. Cada vez se oían mas claros así que en un momento pidieron saber que decían .

-No no y NOOOOOOOOOO-se oía que gritaba Luffy

-Que ssiiiiiiiiiiii-le contestaba de igual manera.

Los demás no sabían a que venían los gritos hasta que se abrió a la puerta y se pudo ver a una Aqua que arrastraba algo o a alguien que no se podía ver por qué lo tapaba la pared.

-Gomu o lo haces o te castro- al principio algunos sabían a quien se refería Aqua otros… (ya os debéis imaginar quienes ) después de usar la cabeza que a veces solo usaban para ejem ejem dar golpes

-No de eso nada!!-Luffy por fin salió de detrás de la pared con la cara echa un tomate al principio los demás no subieron porque pero luego se fijaron en que…

Luffy iba vestido con unos jeans azules y con una camiseta de manga corta negra para acabar llevaba unas tenis negras y el sombrero lo llevaba colgado en la espalda.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando un momento hasta que…

-Jajajajajajaja- empezaron a reírse todos excepto Robin Nami y Aqua

Luffy se puso aun más rojo (si es que eso era posible)

-A que he hecho un buen trabajo?-Les pregunto Aqua a unas Nami y Robin que no podían aguantarse la risa

-LO VES- le dijo un muy enfadado Luffy como pocas veces los demás lo habían visto- TE DIJE QUE ERA RIDICULO!!

-Pero si te queda bien- le dijeron Nami y Aqua a la vez

Y la verdad es que Luffy se veía muy bien los chicos solo se habían reído ante tal cambio de aspecto

-Ja como te has dejado ganar por una mujer??- le dijo Zoro que estaba morado de tanto reírse

-Ni idea- le contesto Luffy aun estaba muy enfadado por eso dijo algo que nadie se esperaba- Ei Aqua te reto

Todos se quedaron a la espera de la respuesta per Aqua pero lo único que hico fue gíresele de espaldas y decirle

-NO

-Gallina- Ante esto Aqua se giro y se lo quedo mirando a la cara

-Te pegare la paliza de tu vida- los demás se quedaron quedaron k.o ante su respuesta

Todos salieron a cubierta y se colocaron en el césped Aqua y Luffy estaban en el centro y los demás se colocaron en los lados

--Mugiwara vs. Wather Strom--

Los dos se colocaron en posición de ataque ambos lucharían con los puños ya que Aqua avía dejado sus katanas en un rincón

La que empezó fue Aqua y Luffy le siguió empezaron a luchar de una manera tan perfecta que ninguno de los Mugiwara habían visto.

En ningún momento Luffy uso sus poderes de Akuma no mi simple mente los puños actuaban en esa pelea.

Estaban los dos muy igualados hasta que al final Aqua le pego a su contrincante una patada en el estomago por descuido de él y eso le dio el tiempo suficiente para tirarlo en el suelo y agarrarlo del cuello no tan fuerte para ahogarle pero lo suficiente para que no escapara.

Entonces paso algo que nadie esperaba Aqua solto a Luffy y se tiro al suelo a su lado y empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Los demás ante tal cómica situación también se echaron a reír.

Pero entonces una presencia a sus espaldas los alerto a todos

-Vaya Vaya os dejo de vigilar en una temporada y con que me encuentro con uno de vuestros duelos

-Chamuscado… -Dijo Aqua con una voz que sonaba más que divertida

* * *

GRCIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE SEA DE VUESTRO AGRADO AHORA PASSEMOS CON LOS REVIEWS.

MARMARCRUZ8-MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CONTINUARE LO MAS RAPIDO POSSIBLE

AIKOKUDO-ME HE PASSADO POR TU FIC Y ME HA GUSTADO DE VERDAD Y ESPERO HAVER ACLARADO ALGUNA DE TUS DUDAS CHAW

MUNUNTIA-SIP LA HAS HACERTADO DE LLENO ES SU HERMANA , Y ME GUSTA DEJARLO TODO POR LA INTRIGA xdxdxd

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LA GENTE QUE ME HA DEJADO REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE SIGAIS DEJANDO

ARIGATO A TODOS

BY:

PirT29


	3. aviso

Aviso!!

Solo me paso por aquí para decir que no podre actualizar en un tiempo ya que mi ordenador murió gracias a un virus y para acabarlo de rematar el tipo que me lo está arreglando me ha informado de que todos los capítulos k tenia escritos se borraron.

De todas formas muchas gracias a la gente que me ha dejado reviews y a la gente k se ha molestado en leer esto.

Solo puedo decir esto ya que estoy en casa de una amiga y me esta a punto de matar por k no le dejo el ordenador libre

Xauuuuuuuuu

By:

…sR... …pirata29…


End file.
